


take a sip from my secret potion

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, Seokmin is mentioned, chan too, frenemies to lovers, is that a thing?, mentions of monsta x and pristin members, modern witches, the fluff is only in the end, wonu has a sister and shes important but im not spoiling anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: a potioneer and a herbal witch cross paths with a bad witch.or, how wonwoo and jihoon forget their playful jabs and awkward tension to try to stop another witch from causing chaos.





	take a sip from my secret potion

**Author's Note:**

> MY LONGEST WORK EVER  
> i mean it  
> this shit is almost 5k  
> its a little late ? but still on time for day 5 of fictober, the prompt was “spell” so here it is!! i hope you enjoy this lil witchy wonhoon as much as i liked writing it and coming up with the universe c:

Being a witch, Wonwoo could assure, was nothing like kids books told it was like.

 

First of all, he wasn't evil. His friends liked to say he _looked_ like such, with his sharp eyes and seemingly cold glare, but he was far from it. He didn't lure little children into his lair to eat them, he didn't cast evil spells on innocent princesses, he didn't kill villagers for fun.

 

He didn't even _have_ a lair, nor he lived near a village. He lived in a tiny apartment in Seoul, just outside his university campus. You might think it's strange - a witch, going to college? Yes, Wonwoo had magic flowing through his veins, but that didn't ensure his survival in the adult world; he had taxes to pay and needed to provide for his cat and himself. That's why he was getting his degree in psychology, with a minor in botany, and worked in a magic shop to earn his monthly income.

 

Working on the magic shop was fun. Wonwoo was a herbal witch, meaning his magic was directed to and worked better with plants, so he had his little station in the shop: a counter littered with little potted plants he grew himself, and a shelf where he kept magic seeds, gardening products and floral essences.

 

Wonwoo loved his job. There were worse things in the world than selling enchanted herbs to people; sure, he's had his fair share of insufferable customers, but overall he didn't have much to complain about. Usually, dealing with non-witches was harder, because they would come searching for things the shop didn't sell - actually, no shop did. Due to their lack of contact with witchcraft, they would enter the shop looking for things like love potions and youth elixirs, things you could only really buy if 1) you had a lot of money and 2) you visited a dark witch. Both of those conditions were hard to meet.

 

His co-workers were really nice people. There was Minghao, an elemental witch, that didn't really sell anything related to his magic - he was mostly an overall guide around the shop, advising people about what item would be the best pick for what they were looking for. For his age, and his time studying witchcraft, he was very smart.

 

There was Mingyu, a spell witch. Like Minghao, he was considerably new to magic, but already excelled in it. Spells were a funny thing - they were basically energy contained inside a small recipient that, when opened, activated the spell. The shape of the recipients depended of the nature of the witch who crafted the spell; Mingyu's spells were diamond-shaped, and everyone who bought them always complimented how pretty they looked.

 

Seungcheol was also a spell witch, and he ran the shop, took care of logistics and whatnot. His spells were sphere-shaped and had intricate carvings all around the recipient.

 

Seungkwan was a celestial witch. His star maps were highly requested, as well as his astral crystals. Overall, he was also a very nice person to be around.

 

The last one was Junhui, a nature witch like Wonwoo, but his focus was directed towards minerals, rocks and such. His station was decorated with geodes and his energy crystals were a customer favorite. Junhui himself was also a customer favorite, with his beautiful face and soft voice when talking about the power of the lapis-lazuli.

 

Wonwoo had a good relationship with all of them, but he was specifically close with Mingyu. The younger boy was also studying psychology, so he was Wonwoo’s underclassman, and always bought a magical potted plant from him, despite not having the means to cultivate it (they always died after the second week). Mingyu was also a little clumsy and forgetful, and that led to this whole story.

 

It started like a simple Monday morning. There were no customers inside the shop yet, and Wonwoo was tending to his newest plant, a baby cactus with healing properties. Mingyu was checking his stock of spells, and with an “oh, dear.” called the attention of his other co-workers.

 

“What happened, Gyu?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“Are we out of catalysers?”

 

“I guess…?” the older shrugged. “We didn't need them so I didn't restock. Why?”

 

“Because I might need them. Like, urgently. Yebin is coming over today afternoon to collect three spells she ordered, and they all need catalysers.” Mingyu sighed. “She's gonna be so pissed. She's finally going to fulfill her wish to turn me into a wardrobe. I'm a dead man.”

 

“I can't believe you're still scared of her.” Minghao snorted. “I mean, how long has she been dating your sister?”

 

“Three years..? Give or take.”

 

“Unbelievable. She's not going to hurt you over a late order. Chill.”

 

“You only say that because _your_ sister is dating a sweetheart.” Mingyu pouted. “Yebin is scary.”

 

“Eunwoo isn't a sweetheart. She's a crackhead. The last time I saw her, she was wearing her pet snake on her hair, holding her pigtails.”

 

“ _Anyway”,_ Mingyu interrupted. “I need those catalysers. Unless you want to see my head on Yebin's pickle collection.”

 

“That's a very tempting idea, actually.” Seungkwan chimed in. “Just kidding, Gyu, you know we love you. I don't know what to do. No one here is a potioneer.”

 

One of the biggest downsides of their shop was the lack of a potioneer. They didn’t need regular potions that often, that wasn’t the problem, but some spells, for example, needed catalysers to work their best, and not all spell witches could brew spell catalysers, only the most experienced. A potioneer witch, on the other hand, could provide one in a matter of hours, maybe less, depending on their skill. The boys from the shop had the habit of buying catalysers from Minhyuk and Changkyun, who owned a big magic store on the other side of town with five other guys. At the moment, however, ordering from them wouldn’t work, because it would take a while for the products to arrive, and the matter was urgent.

 

“I guess we’ll have to resort to Jihoon’s shop.” Junhui said, playing with a geode.

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “ _Why_.”

 

“Do you have a better idea?”

 

“Jihoon hates us.”

 

“Jihoon likes to pick on _you_ , for whatever reason.” Seungcheol corrected. “He’s not a bad guy.”

 

Lee Jihoon was the owner of the potion shop across the street from them. He was, despite being young, a very serious and hard-working person, and had some sort of frenemy relationship with the boys, especially with Wonwoo. They didn’t bicker, per se; it was mostly peaceful convivence with a few jabs here and there. Jihoon thought they were “too modern” as witches (Seungcheol would tap the shorter’s pointy hat and laugh good-naturedly, with a “whatever you say”), and they thought he was a little stuck up and should loosen up more (“Look, you hooligans, I run this shop by myself, I don’t have the time-“ “Jihoon, you sound like an old man. You’re 21, _relax_.”).

 

No one really knew why Jihoon picked Wonwoo as his favorite target. He liked to call the older boy “garden fairy”, because of his plants, and wouldn’t stop talking about how he didn’t even dress up properly for magic-handling.

 

(“He has a crush on you”, Junhui had said.

 

“No. Just… no.”

 

“I mean, he does stare at you a lot…” Seungkwan pondered, chin in hands.

 

“Guys.” Wonwoo protested. “You’re overreacting.”

 

“One time I asked him if he thought someone from our shop was cute.” Seungcheol started. “He said no one and told me to fuck off, but he glared at you afterwards. I’m just saying.”

 

“Now you’re just making things up.” Wonwoo threw one of his enchanted seeds at Seungcheol. “Leave me alone”.)

 

That being said, after Junhui suggested buying the catalysers from Jihoon, all eyes went to Wonwoo.

 

“What?” he raised an eyebrow. “You want _me_ to go in there? He’ll kick me out! Besides, Mingyu is the one who needs the catalysers, he should go.”

 

“He won’t kick you out.” Seungcheol said.

 

Mingyu smiled apologetically, patting Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Sorry, dude, I’d go but I’m late for a club meeting. I got distracted by the spells and forgot to check the clock so now I have to rush. Sorry.” he put on his sad puppy face that made it really difficult to be mad at him.

 

Wonwoo just flicked his forehead. “I forgot about your stupid Monday club. What was it for again?”

 

“It’s a baking club! I’ll bring you something we bake today to make up for you having to buy the catalysers for me.”

 

“You better. What type of catalysers do you need?”

 

“Two general catalysers and one night-specific.”

 

“Okay. Minghao”, he called the elemental witch. “Write that down, you’re coming with me.”

 

“Why me?” the younger protested.

 

“You’re not doing anything and I need moral support.”

 

“You act like Jihoon is going to pour acid on you if you step foot in his shop.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t really _dislike_ any of us, he’s just annoying sometimes. We’re frenemies.”

 

“Still, I need someone else’s presence.” he turned to Minghao. “Pleeeease?”

 

“Fine. Let’s go, we can’t waste time. Who knows how long it takes to brew catalysers.”

 

“We’ll be right back.” Wonwoo waved at the ones that stayed in the shop, and left with Minghao.

  
  


Jihoon’s shop was cluttered. It had a counter, a door behind it, and the rest was just cupboards, shelves and more shelves filled with vials, bottles and ingredients. You could barely see the protection circle that was drawn on the floor and had to pay attention not to bump into anything. Jihoon himself was nowhere to be seen — probably in the backroom, working on something.

 

“Jihoon?” Minghao called. “It’s Minghao from across the street. You there?”

 

“Yeah, hang on.” came a muffled reply from behind the door. Moments later, it opened to reveal the shop owner, wearing a lab coat, safety goggles perched on the top of his head and blonde hair messy. It was… kind of cute. “Hi. What do you need?”

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Minghao said, before anything else.

 

“S’okay. I was just brewing something. No biggie.”

 

“Alright…? Well, we have an emergency and we need spell catalysers.”

 

“An emergency?” Jihoon quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Mingyu forgot the spells he crafted for a customer needed catalysers, and we didn’t restock.” Wonwoo chimed in, making his presence known. “The customer is coming to collect them today, and we need the catalysers as soon as possible.”

 

“Oh, you’re here too.” the shorter snickered at the herbal witch. “How many catalysers?”

 

“Three. Two general and one night-specific.”

 

“Okay. I can do that. Just one thing: night-specific catalysers are — insert surprise noises here — more efficient if brewed during nighttime, so I can’t assure the one I brew right now will work as good, because it’s daytime. It’ll still be functional, just not perfect. It might take a while to activate the spell, I’m not sure. Be sure to tell the client that.”

 

“We will.”

 

“And I’m charging extra for the urgency.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“They’ll be ready in…” he looked at the clock on the nearest wall, barely visible because of a high shelf. “Two and a half hours. Maybe three, if something goes wrong. But I’ll let you know.”

 

“Thank you!” Minghao smiled. “We owe you. Really.”

 

Jihoon chuckled. “Just be glad I’m always here to save your asses.”

 

They were walking to the door, ready to leave, when Wonwoo noticed something.

 

“Hey, did you retouch the protection circle? The lines seem stronger and clearer.”

 

“I did.” Jihoon nodded. “There’s a bad witch coming to this area, and I don’t want any trouble, so I enhanced the circle. You should, too.”

 

“A bad witch?” Minghao questioned. “Dark or red?”

 

“Dunno. Probably red, they’re the only ones who bother causing trouble around. But I’m not sure, so I took precautions.”

 

“How did you know they were coming?” Wonwoo indagued.

 

“Soonyoung told me.”

 

“So it’s a reliable source.”

 

“I wouldn’t be spreading the info if it wasn’t.”

 

“How is he, by the way? I miss him.”

 

“He’s great. I’ll tell him to stop by some time. We can have _brunch_ together.” Jihoon said “brunch” sarcastically, but it was clear he wasn’t opposed to have Soonyoung over and reunite everyone for some bonding time. Just… not for brunch.

 

Soonyoung was a mutual friend of theirs. He was a seer witch, meaning he could see the future to some extent. He worked with Jihoon on the potion shop for a while before moving to open his own fortune-telling shop, along with Chan, another seer.

 

Seers couldn’t predict anything exactly, more like give people guidelines about the future. Just like Soonyoung could tell there was a bad witch coming, but wasn’t able to specify if it was a dark or red witch.

 

Bad witches could be dark or red. Red witches were more like tricksters; they liked to cause chaos and disorder, and had a thing for explosions. Dark witches were, true to their name, deeply involved with dark magic. Unlike red witches, who found fun in the chaos, dark witches were evil to their cores. They were the closest to fairytale witches you could find — very likely to torture villagers and curse princesses. The only relief about dark witches was that they were too self-absorbed, so they rarely left their lairs to mess with humans and other witches.

 

There were witches who handled dark magic without being dark witches, but those were incredibly rare. Being in touch with such power and not succumbing to it demanded great self-control, and that wasn’t a common trait among witches. Non-dark witches who handled dark magic were called grey witches. Wonwoo’s sister was one, though he didn’t talk to her frequently.  Seungcheol had said he’d met one once, but didn’t catch the guy’s name exactly.

 

A shiver ran down Wonwoo’s spine at the prospect of a dark witch being around — he could handle a red. They usually came, had their fun, blew up something, and left without causing people severe harm. Dark witches, however, wouldn’t leave the area alone so easily. He made a mental note to make several protection circles in the shop and in his house, being prepared for the worst.

 

Wonwoo and Minghao left Jihoon’s shop with heavy shoulders. The potioneer’s alert only served to make them anxious, but they tried not to show it to their co-workers; they needed to know, but two worried witches were enough.

 

“He said it’s probably a red.” Minghao told Junhui, seeing the older’s frown after they said a bad witch was approaching. “Reds are easy to handle. Cleaning up their mess is way worse than having them around.”

 

“Yeah, but still. We need to make, like, a gazillion circles.”

 

That night, Wonwoo had to bury his worries in the back of his head so he could fall asleep peacefully.

  
  


The bad witch arrived three days later.

 

By the time, everyone had protection circles in their houses, to prevent them (and the people in them) from suffering major harm. Wonwoo had classes in the morning, and really, _really_ wanted to ditch, but figured it was for the best if he didn’t. He put a protection charm (a gift from Seokmin, a fellow witch and classmate) around his cat’s neck and prayed for her safety before leaving his apartment.

 

His first class rolled around smoothly. In the middle of the second one, however, a strong gust of wind slammed the classroom door open, and an explosion far away could be heard. Wonwoo breathed out a sigh of relief — it was only a red witch. No need to worry much.

 

His phone buzzed. It was Seungcheol on the groupchat he had with his co-workers.

 

 **cheol:** _red witch is here guys_

 

 **wonwoo:** _yeah i heard the explosion_

 

 **cheol:** _no i mean HERE_

 

 **cheol:** _near our shop_

 

 **hao:** _fuck_

 

 **hao:** _hang on im omw_

 

Wonwoo looked at his watch. 20 minutes until the class ended.

 

 **wonwoo:** _i wanna go but prof is not showing any signs of letting me leave_

 

 **wonwoo:** _ill be there in like 20 mins_

 

 **cheol:** _we’ll enhance the circles lock the door and turn off the lights_

 

 **cheol:** _we’ll be ok dont worry_

 

The herbal witch chewed on his nails, looking at the time every two minutes. When the class finally ended, he bolted out of the door and ran to his shop.

 

The street was empty when he arrived, but it showed clear signs that a red witch had passed by. The road had holes in it, one tree had been knocked down and the lampposts were all contorted, like someone had bent them to their own will. He sent a message to the groupchat.

 

 **wonwoo:** _are you guys ok_

 

 **cheol:** _yep we’re hiding and safe_

 

 **cheol:** _but i think the red witch entered jihoon’s shop_

 

 _Fuck_ , Wonwoo thought. The potion shop’s main door was ajar, indeed looking like it had been open by force. Without a second thought, he ran there.

 

The closer he got, the better he sensed the smell of mixed chemicals. Looking inside the shop, he could see why: some of the shelves had been knocked down, causing the contents to spill and break. The door to the backroom was open, and Wonwoo could hear voices inside.

 

“I said, I want a spell!” an unknown male voice shouted.

 

“And I said I’m a potioneer, dammit, I can’t give you a spell if I don’t know how to make one!” that was definitely Jihoon. He didn’t sound hurt, so Wonwoo took it as a sign that the red witch had only attacked the shop. For now, at least.

 

“So you’re gonna get one for me.” the red witch said.

 

“There are no spells available nearby. Find another idiot somewhere else to get it for you, or get it yourself. Now, fuck off from my shop.”

 

“You think you’re smart? There’s another shop across the street, I know they sell spells. And I want my spell!”

 

“They’re closed. They closed last week, moved to some other part of the town. Feel free to locate them and get your spell.”

 

“ _Liar_! I know there are people in there! Give. Me. My Spell!”

 

A crash. Jihoon screamed.

 

That was the cue for Wonwoo to walk in, even if it meant giving away his presence.

 

As soon as he stepped inside the backroom, both heads turned to him.

 

“Oh? You brought a friend?” the red witch asked Jihoon.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here, you dumbass?”

 

Wonwoo didn’t think much; he ran to the red witch and punched him in the face. It didn’t do much damage, but was enough of a distraction for him to grab Jihoon’s wrist and run away from the potion shop.

 

“Are you out of your mind?” the shorter asked while they ran. “Let go of my wrist!”

 

He found a wall for them to hide behind and dragged Jihoon with him. They were both out of breath from running, but the potioneer had enough energy to yell at Wonwoo.

 

“Don’t do that again. I had everything under control.”

 

“Yeah, I saw how your shop was destroyed.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“How did he get in, by the way?”

 

“I messed up one of the runes of my protection circle.”

 

“Next time, ask me to do it for you. Ruin your pride a little.”

 

“I’m going to punch you.”

 

“Speaking of which, did you like that punch back there? I thought it was pretty cool.” Wonwoo smiled smugly. “Didn’t you?”

 

“Stop gloating. It was okay as a distraction, but 5/10 overall. Not bad for a noodle, but still not a good punch.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“You have your moments. But today isn't one.”

 

Suddenly, there was a crash nearby. Jihoon’s hand immediately found Wonwoo’s. The older looked at their joined hands, but didn’t say anything. He just hoped his heart was beating fast from the adrenaline, and not their contact.

 

“Where are the tiny guy and his friend?” the red witch’s voice could be heard. “I’m not leaving until I get my spell, and you two are giving it to me!”

 

“He called me what?” Jihoon whispered.

 

“Shh.” Wonwoo squeezes his hand. “I have a plan. Just do what I say, alright? We’re going to surrender.”

 

“Are you insane?”

 

“We’re gonna be okay. I’ll take care of him. Just follow me, okay?”

 

Jihoon sighed. “If we die, I’ll make sure you suffer in the afterlife.”

 

Wonwoo smiled and stood up, pulling Jihoon with him.

 

“Hey, Mr. Red Witch! We’re here!” he called.

 

The guy was a few meters away. He walked towards them.

 

“Where is my spell?” he yelled.

 

“I’m going to give it to you.” the herbal witch pointed to the magic shop. “I work on that store and we sell spells, but I can’t make them. We can go in there and call someone who can, okay?”

 

“Okay. You better not be tricking me.”

 

“We’re not. Would you like some tea while we wait for the spell to be crafted?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m a herbal witch.” Wonwoo said, leading them to the shop and unlocking the door. “I’ve been told I make really good tea. The spell isn’t going to be ready in a minute, you know.” he turned on the lights. No one was on the main room, meaning they must be hiding in the back. Good. “Might as well have a drink while we wait.”

 

“How do I know you’re not giving me something poisonous?”

 

“I’ll drink the same thing.”

 

“Fine. Then yes, I want tea.”

 

Wonwoo walked them to his station and picked a jar of herbs. He pulled two mugs and an electric kettle from a cupboard, and a small bottle as well. He started to prepare the tea, and after it was ready he gave one mug to the red witch. On his own, he added a few drops of the tiny bottle’s content.

 

“What’s that?” the red witch asked, suspicious.

 

“Medicine.” Wonwoo shrugged. “I have to drink this in the morning for my vitamin D levels, but I forgot, so I’m drinking it now. Tastes better when it’s mixed with tea.”

 

It wasn’t medicine. It was a magic neutralizer. The herbs had sleeping properties, making the person who consumed them fall fast asleep in a matter of seconds. To get the witch to drink it without suspicion, Wonwoo had to drink it as well, so he added the neutralizer so it wouldn’t affect him. Fortunately, the guy believed it was only medicine, and dozed off after two gulps of his tea.

 

Jihoon, who had been playing with the geodes in Junhui’s station while Wonwoo distracted the red witch, looked at the other’s direction, impressed. “That was smart.” he smiled.

 

Wonwoo felt his cheeks grow warmer at the compliment, and raised his shoulders in a shy manner. “Thanks. I saw that on a kids show once, I thought I should give it a shot. I’m glad it worked.”

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“Can you go check the backroom to see if Seungcheol and the others are there? They said they were hiding. Here”, Wonwoo gave him a key. “It’s probably locked, so use the key. I’m going to make a call so we can get rid of him.” he pointed to the sleeping red witch.

 

“You sound like you’re gonna kill him.”

 

“What? No! I’m calling my sister so she can try to wipe his memory!”

 

“I’m kidding, dumbass, you wouldn’t hurt a fly even if you wanted.” Jihoon grabbed the key to open the backroom door. “I’ll check on them. Go call your sister.”

 

Wonwoo found his sister’s contact and called her. She picked up after two rings, like she used to.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Hey, Seulgi. Can you do your little bro a favor?”

 

_“Depends, what is it?”_

 

“Do you know how to erase memories?”

  
  


An hour later, Seulgi arrived at the shop, frowning at the sight of the destroyed surroundings.

 

“What happened in here?” she asked.

 

“Red witch.” Wonwoo answered, walking up to his sister to hug her. “If you could erase his memory so he wouldn’t bother anyone anymore, it would be great.”

 

“You can take a souvenir from the shop in exchange.” Seungcheol offered, a little hesitant.

 

“Oh, no need to. This is a greater good matter, not a personal thing.”

 

“We insist.”

 

“Okay. I want one of those geodes.” Seulgi pointed to Junhui’s station. “A pink one, if there’s any. I’ll use it to decorate my desk.” she smiled. “Also, no need to be scared pr wary around me, okay? I know I handle dark magic, but that’s the only evil thing about me.”

 

“Not true.” Wonwoo interrupted. “She spoils the end of every book she reads before me. That’s evil.”

 

The boys laughed as she flicked him on the forehead. Even Jihoon laughed, and, Wonwoo noticed, his laugh was very bright and airy. It was endearing.

 

The memory-erasing was a surprisingly quick enchantment. Seulgi touched the sleeping witch’s forehead and kept holding it while she chanted something in a low voice, eyes closed. Dark magic involved a lot of chanting and verbal spells — perhaps that’s why it was so difficult.

 

A few minutes later, she was done. “There. He won’t remember a thing about being a red witch. Or any type of witch, for that matter.” Seulgi wiped her hands on her jeans. “I’d love to stay, but I really need to go back. Duty calls.”

 

“I didn’t know your girlfriend was called ‘Duty’.” Wonwoo joked.

 

“Shut up.” she elbowed him. “And she’s my fiancée now.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me???” his mouth formed an O and he clutched his heart. “I’m hurt.”

 

“I was going to tell you, mom and dad at the same time. Don’t tell them. I’ll invite you guys over to dinner, and then I’ll tell the news.”

 

“Don’t worry, my mouth is sealed. But congratulations.” he gave her another hug.

 

The rest of the boys also congratulated Seulgi, now more relaxed around her. She said goodbye to all of them, carrying her geode on a little box, and kissed Wonwoo’s forehead before leaving.

 

“Now.” Seungkwan looked at the still sleeping ex-red witch. “What do we do with him?”

 

“Let’s drive him to a neighbouring town and leave him there.” Jihoon suggested. “I can drive. We’ll leave clothes and food with him so he won’t die of starvation, or something.”

 

“That’s… very kind of you. He destroyed your shop, you know.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve to die because of that. Let’s just leave him alone, since he’s harmless.”

 

“I’ll go with you.” Wonwoo offered. “I think it’s my responsibility as well.”

 

“Okay.” Jihoon shrugged.

 

A few minutes later, they were ready to leave, with a plastic bag with some spare clothes, water, fruit and bread. They carried the sleeping guy to the back of Jihoon’s car and strapped him there.

 

“Do you think the herb’s effect will last until we drop him somewhere else?” Jihoon asked Wonwoo.

 

“Probably. I don’t know how long they last, but I made the tea pretty strong, so.”

 

“Let’s just hope.”

 

And it lasted. They stopped by the outskirts of a small town and set their sleeping passenger on a bench in front of an inn, so, when he woke up, he would have a place to at least negotiate his stay.

 

The ride back was silent, Jihoon’s eyes never leaving the road. Out of boredom, Wonwoo started to grow little vines from the palm of his hand, making them wrap around his fingers.

 

“I didn’t know you could create plants.” Jihoon said.

 

“That’s the best I can do. Tiny vines that don’t last even five minutes.” Wonwoo turned his hand to look at the plants decorating it. “It helps passing the time.”

 

They didn’t say anything else. When they arrived back in Seoul, the road was starting to be repaired — non-witches that lived around took the matters into their hands. Wonwoo walked Jihoon to his shop, face falling at the sight of the destroyed establishment. He turned to look at the shop’s owner, who had an even deeper frown on his face.

 

“We’ll help you.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’ll help you with your shop. You can count on us.”

 

“Thanks.” Jihoon blinked to stop a tear from spilling. “Look, I’m really thankful for what you did. Even if it wasn’t, like, only to help me, I’m thankful. I know I’m a little shit to you and the other guys sometimes, but I really consider you my friends, you know. I’m just… a grumpy old man stuck on a young witch’s body.”

 

“Aww.” Wonwoo cooed. “That’s adorable. We consider you our friend, too.”

 

“Stop ‘aww’ing at me, dumbass.” the shorter crossed his arms. Wonwoo just chuckled. “I mean it. This” he punched the herbal witch’s shoulder. “is for being an impulsive airhead at the beginning. Punching the red witch and dragging me on a run.”

 

“But I-“

 

Lips stopped him mid-sentence.

 

Jihoon was kissing him.

 

 _What_.

 

“This is for saving my ass and, well, everyone else’s. You’re not that bad.”

 

“You kissed me.” Wonwoo said, dumbfounded.

 

The potioneer giggled. “I did. What about it?”

 

“Do it again?”

 

“Gladly.” and then Jihoon was pulling the older to a kiss by the front of his sweater.

  
  
  


Two months later, when they met with Soonyoung to catch up, the first thing the seer witch noticed was Jihoon and Wonwoo’s joined hands. He demanded an explanation _immediately,_ and proceeded to not let any of the two live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF that was a wild ride  
> its been a while since i wrote any type of action (even if its mild like this work) so i might be a lil rusty  
> i hope the end wasnt too rushed? i wanted them to Smooch;( pls let me know if you liked it!! feedback keeps me motivated (and take a guess abt who gyuhao's sisters are hehe)  
> see you next time!! ily <3


End file.
